Repercussions
by writer xjx
Summary: Ron runs his mouth landing Draco in detention, which ultimately leads to a night of revelations and morning of truths bared. First fic be gentle.


As Draco walked through the portrait, he smirked as he remembered Weasley's words;

"What ever gets you through the day Malfoy!" he had exclaimed at the top if his voice.

'If only the Weasel knew what got me through the day' he thought to himself. The miserable excuse for a wizard was the reason he had been in detention for the last 3 hours.

Ignoring the roaring fire and the plush armchairs, Draco walked straight up the stairs to the loft that was his room. There on his bed, tangled in the emerald very Slytherin sheets, lay a beautiful brunette. Her soft curls splayed across the pillows, sheets pulled to her waist exposing her smooth creamy back, her right hand above her head and her left curled to her side.

Kicking off his shoes and socks, and removing his shirt and tie along the way, Draco walked over and climbed onto the bed. Holding himself above the sleeping beauty, he began to trail light kisses up her naked back, before pausing to nibble at the spot below her ear that he knew would always make her squirm in pleasure.

"How was detention?" she asked

Draco sighed into her neck at the thought of the argument that would most likely stem from this conversation.

"How did you know about that?" he replied

"Not much happens in this castle that I don't know about" she smirked

"True very, true. You know your gonna have to tell how that is one of these days" he joked, before turning back to their original conversation. "I'm guessing if you knew I had detention, you know _why_ I had detention?"

"Yes"

"Look, I know he's your friend, but he deserved it" he defended

"I know"

"And I'm not going to apologise for doing it!" he continued "Wait, what?" he asked confused. "You agree with me?"

This was not the response he was expecting. He expected to have defend his actions for hours while she screamed at him, for acting like a Neanderthal.

"Don't look so shocked! I have been known to agree with you on occasion" she laughed.

"Yeah, but I didn't think this would be one of those occasions"

At this she rolled over to face him, looking him in the eye as he now straddled her.

"Pansy and Blaise, found me while you were being scolded by McGonagall. That told me what happed, they told me _everything_."

"What do you mean everything?"

"Well put it this way, I would have done more than break his nose"

The tone of her voice told Draco that she meant it, and he would have smirked at the thought of Hermione punching the Weasel and putting him in his place, but he could see the hurt in her eyes. He knew her better than she liked to admit, he could see how hurt she was by her so called _best friend's_ words.

Shifting his weight, Draco gently laid himself over Hermione, pressing them both further into the bed. Propping himself on his elbow he gently traced the back of his fingers down her cheek, as she fought back the tears that were building and threatening to spill over. He quickly kissed away the one lone tear the fell from her eyes.

"Sorry" she said quietly

"It's ok" he replied softly

"It's just… I can't believe…" she stuttered unable to finish her sentence.

"Shh. I know" he said comfortingly, while gently caressing the side of her face. He hated seeing her like this, he felt so helpless and the indescribable anger that coursed through him at the person that had caused her this pain, he would give everything to take her pain away and see her smile. This thought brought him up short and he was immediately reminded of Blaise's words _"careful man looks like you're falling"_, it was in that moment he knew, he wasn't falling, he had already fallen.

He heard Hermione give a shaky sigh and he was immediately pulled away from his thoughts, and he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, before resting his head against hers, looking into her eyes.

"You know he's wrong" he stated

She looked up at him disbelievingly. He sighed before continuing.

"You, Hermione Jean Granger, are the most caring, loving, BEAUTIFUL, girl, woman" he corrected "that I have ever met, that I will ever meet. Don't you dare believe a word that imbecile spouts."

"But he's right I am an insufferable no-it-all bookworm, who wouldn't step a foot outside the rules, preferring to protect my grades rather than my friends."

"Really, you think so? Because I seem to recall you breaking rules on many occasion, particularly when it came to sneaking into the Slytherin common room when Pansy needed you, I'll never forget standing outside Blaise's room and seeing you come through the portrait and sneaking up to the girls dormitories" he added seeing her perplexed expression, "I also remember _you_ leading a group of 7th year Slytherins out of the castle and into Hogsmeade via a secret passage way, so we could get some supplies for Theo's birthday." he smiled to himself at the small smile that graced her lips as she recalled the memory, "and this all adds up to prove, once again, what a complete idiot Ronald Wealsey is." He felt a wave of relief wash over him as she laughed at this. "Although, I must say, he was spot on about one thing… you are a bookworm" he laughed as she smacked his shoulder lightly, smiling. "But I must say, I find you _very_ sufferable" he growled seductively, before capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

She responded immediately moaning as his weight covered her completely. They broke away from the kiss both gasping for air, but reluctant to leave her skin Draco lowered his lips to her neck and began running his hand down her side gently caressing her breast before moving his hand lower and reaching the waist band of her lacy underwear. He still found it amusing that she still insisted on wearing them to bed despite the fact that they never stayed on long. She moaned desperately as his hand slipped under the fabric, as his mouth moved down to her breast, gasping as she felt his finger slide gently between her folds and enter her another quickly joining it.

"Oh, Drake" she exclaimed as he began to pump his figure faster, brining her to the edge of orgasm. Her moans and pants making him harder every time she released one from her mouth. Just before she fell over the edge into pure bliss, Draco pulled away, smirking at her groan of protest, before capturing her lips in a lust filled embrace. He felt her hands move down his chiselled chest before coming to rest on the waist of his trousers. Making quick work of his belt and fastening she pushed down his trousers, once again relishing in the fact that he liked to forgo underwear. He quickly kicked off his trousers before ripping the sheet from between them and removing her black lace panties, as he lowered himself between her open thighs, capturing her lips once again with his own as he pushed his hard member between her soft wet folds, both moaning in pleasure at the feeling.

Draco began to shower her chest, neck and lips in scorching hot kisses, before stopping to suck on the spot just below her ear. He rested his hand on her thigh as she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him in deeper, one hand on his bicep the other round the back of his neck, as he began to thrust into her harder and deeper.

"Oh God! Drake!"

He could feel she was close, as he continually thrust into her, bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. As he began to kiss her neck again, he felt her inner muscles contract around him, as she fell of the edge into climax. He continued to thrust into her pushing her over the edge once again, before he felt himself teetering on the edge.

"Ah! Maya!"

"Drake!" she panted in reply.

"I'm close"

"Me too"

He continued to thrust into her his movements becoming more erratic by the second he could feel her begin to contract around him again.

"Oh my God…DRACO!" she cried as orgasm once again washed over her. The feel of her orgasm was enough to send Draco over the edge swiftly after her, crying her name as he went, before collapsing atop her, both of them panting trying to capture their breath as the came down from their highs.

As his strength returned, Draco placed a light kiss her neck trailing his way along her jaw before reaching her full lips, breaking the kiss as he pulled out of her. He rolled onto his back, wrapping his arms around her, brining her to rest on his chest, playing with a loose curl.

"Hermione…" he began.

"hmm" she replied.

Upon receiving no answer, she lifted herself of his chest to so she could see his face, and found him staring at her, looking deep into her eyes.

"I…I love you Hermione"

He heard her breath hitch, but before he had time to panic she swiftly bent down and kissed his lips, before resting her forehead against his and replied

"I love you too Draco"

"You…you do?"

"Yes" she stated. "I love you Draco Malfoy"

"I love you too Hermione Granger"

He kissed her briefly before she lay her head back down on his chest smiling, as he resumed playing with her hair, feeling happier than he could ever remember, before drifting into unconsciousness.

Draco woke with a start from a very pleasant dream, wondering what it was that had woken him, he looked around the room and saw nothing out of place, he looked down and saw that Hermione was still sleeping peacefully in his arms, watching her sleep he sighed in content.

"DRACO!" a voice yelled from the other side of his bedroom door "Draco, man you in there?" the voice continued.

"No he's not, go away!" Hermione called out, annoyed that she had been disturbed from her peaceful sleep, causing Draco to chuckle at her as she nuzzled his chest, and he felt her smile against her chest.

"Good morning to you to Hermione" the voice replied.

"Blaise I told you to leave them alone" Draco heard Pansy scold from the other side of the door.

Next to him Hermione Groaned "I guess this means we've got to get up."

"No it doesn't, let's just pretend we can't hear him" Draco laughed

"Hey, I heard that" Blaise exclaimed

"Good" Draco replied "Take the hint" continued causing Hermione and Pansy to both start laughing.

"Look, Draco man either you come out or I'm coming in" Blaise called

"DON'T YOU DARE" Draco shouted, but not before Blaise had alohamora-ed the door open.

"BLAISE! GET OUT! " Draco fumed, wrapping his arms protectively around Hermione to save her modesty.

"I'm so sorry Draco, I tried to stop him" Pansy said apologetically handing Hermione Draco's discarded shirt, as Blaise straddled the chair at Draco's desk backwards.

"Thanks Pansy" Hermione said as she took the shirt from Pansy and slipped it on as Draco sat up in front of her to shield her.

"Ever the protective boyfriend eh Drake?" Blaise commented

If looks could kill Blaise would probably be currently be 24 feet under from the glares he was receiving from Draco.

"Is there a reason you here?" Draco asked menacingly, as Hermione slipped on her underwear, and handed Draco his trousers.

"Yes, actually there is" Blaise replied and Draco slipped on his trousers and stood up from the bed.

"One that couldn't wait until breakfast" Draco seethed

"No" Blaise replied, something about his tone told Draco that he was serious. Noticing the immediate change in the atmosphere of the room Blaise continued. "I thought you should know, the Weasel's on the warpath, he's after blood Drake, specifically yours"

Draco felt Hermione's presence at his side and wrap his arm around her waist as he turned to face her, cupping her cheek in his hand as he took in her worried expression.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok" he said kissing her lightly. "You two mind giving us some privacy while we get dressed?"

"Sure" Pansy replied, dragging Blaise from the room.

"Gotta say Maya, that shirt makes you look extremely shag-able" Blaise commented, before quickly ducking from the room, as Draco made a lunge for him.

As Draco came into the common room he noticed that Hermione was waiting for him along with Pansy and Blaise, instead of having gone down to breakfast on her own as she normally did, he knew this could only mean one thing.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked as he approached her, noticing Blaise and Pansy's confused expressions.

"Yes!" she replied "I don't want to pretend any more, I don't want to lie, not after last night, I can't." she explained as her hands worked their way to his face one settling on his cheek, one settling at the back of his neck, as his arm wrapped around her waist and his hand stoked her hair. He rested his forehead on hers and looked her

in the eye.

"Then we won't".

Pansy gasped as she realised what was being discussed, "You're going public?"

Draco nodded as he took Hermione's hand and led them both through the portrait.

"What happened last night?" Blaise asked confused causing Hermione, Draco and Pansy all to laugh.

As they approached the Great Hall Draco let go of Hermione's hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, causing her to wrap her arm around his waist.

"Ready?" Draco whispered in her ear.

"Always" she smirked, as the four of them entered the Great Hall.

"You know Hermione I think you pull off Draco's smirk better than Draco does" Pansy laughed, Hermione joining her ignoring the whispers that had begun to circulate around them as they made their way over to the Slytherin table.

"Hey! What do you mean she pulls it off better than I do? It's my smirk!" Draco exclaimed causing them to laugh harder, as they all sat down at the Slytherin table.

"Well it's about bloody time you two went public all this secrecy was doing my brain in!" Theo Nott commented noticing the Slytherin trio had become a quartet.

"What secrecy?" Draco asked

"Yeah, everyone in Slytherin knew" Hermione continued amused

"Yeah well, what about my friends outside Slytherin?" Theo persisted

"What friends?" a number of Slytherin's and Hermione questioned causing the whole table to erupt into laughter, which was abruptly cut short as everyone noticed the three Gryffindors standing behind Hermione and Draco.

"Hermione can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked as soon as Hermione turned in her seat Draco's arm still wrapped protectively around her waist.

"Erm…can we talk about this later I'm kinda hungry" she replied politely, shooting a glance at Draco as he snorted quietly.

"Sure, we'll…" but before Harry could finish Ron grabbed Hermione's arm in a bruising grip and pulled up sharply, causing her to cry out, and Draco to jump to his feet quickly.

"What the HELL do you think your doing?!" Ron seethed at Hermione.

"Let her go!" Draco said in a dangerous tone

Ron, noticing that he was now surrounded by the majority of the 7th year Slytherin boys and taking in the murderous expression on Draco's face he quickly let go of Hermione, pushing her back slightly causing her to crash into the table bruising her thigh. She was quickly caught in Draco's arms; quickly checking to make sure she was ok he sat on the table, before spinning around to grab Ron by the throat and pinning him against the wall. Blaise was quickly at Draco's side, trying to pull his hand from Ron's throat.

"Drake man don't" Blaise cried as he struggled against Draco's strength.

"Draco" a quiet voice cam from behind them, "he's not worth it." As soon as Hermione laid her hand on Draco's shoulder, Draco relaxed and dropped Ron, turning to face her and looked in her eyes.

"You are" he said quietly as he rested his hand on her cheek.

"Yes, well just imagine how lonely you're going to get if you get expelled" she smirked instantly lightening the mood.

"You know Pansy was right that smirk does look better on you" he laughed before kissing her deeply.

"How the fuck did she do that? I've been his best mate since he was three and I've never got him to calm down that quickly." Blaise exclaimed.

"It's all about the female powers of persuasion" Explained Ginny, casting a seductive glance at Blaise which he quickly returned.

"Is that all you got Malfoy? Huh? The Great Draco Malfoy under the thumb of a mudlood bitch!" Ron exclaimed as he stood up clutching his throat.

"Ignore him!" Hermione said as she placed her hand on Draco's chest to restrain him.

"No, no, come on Malfoy, show me what you got, come on show me what Lucius Malfoy's son is made of. Come on show her" he added gesturing to Hermione,

"show her who you really are, like father like son!"

Before anybody could react Hermione had whirled around and smacked Ron in the face breaking his nose, she then stood him upright before raising her knee and smashing it into his groin, before grabbing him by the throat and pinning him against the wall once again.

"You listen to me you disgusting snivelling little boy. Draco is nothing, nothing like his father, and he is ten times the man you will ever be, and if you ever come near me, Draco, or any of my friends again I will ruin you understood."

"Oh yeah, and how are you going to do that?" Ron asked.

Out of the corner of his eye Draco saw Harry shaking his head at Ron's stupidity for

provoking Hermione, as if he knew what she would threaten him with.

Leaning closer so that only Ron would hear, Hermione whispered in his ear.

"Simple, I simply tell everyone what happened when we went looking for the Horcruxes, I tell everyone how you left, how you walked out on Harry and how you

are not the hero you claim to be." She finished menacingly.

As Hermione whispered in Ron's ear, Draco noticed all the colour drain from his face. And as she pulled away he looked as if he were about to break down crying. Draco was about to step towards her when suddenly Harry was at her side, and to Draco and everyone else's surprise, he was, for once in his life, defending and siding with Hermione, _against_ Ron.

"And I'll back her up." Harry stated looking into Ron's shocked face, he had clearly expected Harry to reprimand Hermione for using this particular threat. Harry then turned to Hermione;

"I'm so sorry, I should have acted like you friend a lot sooner" Harry said as he pulled her into a hug, and noticing Draco's piercing gaze whispered in her ear, "Be happy"

She pulled away and noticed his eyes lingered on Draco,

"I am" she replied with a smile, before turning and pulling Draco into a fierce kiss.

"Okay, dude, seriously, what happened last night" Blaise asked, causing the two lovers to break apart, "cause in case you haven't it caused a hell of a lot of drama, man!"

Rolling his eyes at his best friend, and noting that Snape was quickly closing in on the group, he grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her towards the doors of the Great Hall.

As they began to walk outside Pansy caught up with the pair, and began talking to Hermione in very hushed tones.

"He told you, didn't he?" she squealed excitedly.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Hermione replied grinning.

"He told you he loves you, last night, that's what happened isn't it?"

Try as she might Hermione could not suppress the smile that erupted on her face, giving Pansy all the confirmation she needed, causing her to squeal loudly before pulling Hermione into a hug.

"Ooo, yay, finally" Pansy exclaimed "now Hermione you know how much you love me right?"

"What do you want?" Hermione replied knowingly.

"Well I was just thinking, that, um, now you and Drake are very much public, would you mind introducing me to, um…. You know what never mind"

"I talk to Harry for you if you want me to"

"Really you'd do that for me?"

"Of course I would you my best friend" Hermione replied honestly.

"I am really?" Pansy asked a little teary eyed.

"Duh? Although I have to say I don't really see the attraction, with Harry I mean."

"You don't… Merlin's beard! How could you not see the attraction? I mean he's kind, caring, heroic, amazingly sexy, I mean have you seen his arse, I just wanna bite it and his hair god that's sexy…" Pansy trailed off noticing the matching grins Hermione and Draco were fighting to contain, "what?!"

Hearing a throat cleared behind her, Pansy blushed scarlet and turned around, coming face to face with Harry.

"So, you think my hair's sexy, huh?" Harry smirked

"Oh God" Pansy blushed, burying her face in hands before turning her back on him.

"I think your arse is pretty edible too" Harry whispered seductively in her ear.

"I think we better leave these two to it" Draco whispered to Hermione.

"Mmm, I think your right, besides I've got plans for you?" she replied grinding her hips against Draco's suggestively, before pulling him into a fierce kiss and leading him back up to the head's tower, their hands and lips never leaving each other.


End file.
